darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
47
Created by Servitor_2152. Original source: ''Hitman video game series.'' Background The assassin known only as 47 is one of the most proficient career killers in the entire Calixis Sector, short of the Temple Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum. He is a skilled infiltrator and chameleon, typically using a combination of stealth, disguise and trickery to get close to his targets. A consummate professional, 47 appears to pride himself on eliminating his targets with maximum efficiency and minimum collateral damage, and rarely leaves behind any physical evidence or witnesses. 47 is believed responsible for no fewer than three dozen high-profile assassinations over the last 10 years, and given his preferred methodology, he may be responsible for dozens or even hundreds more. 47 is a well-built, light-skinned male with blue eyes and apparently no body hair. He appears to have a barcode tattooed on the back of his head, similar to those sometimes seen on thralls of mercantile houses such as the DeVayne Incorporation or the Machenko Dynasty. In terms of dress, 47 appears to prefer a dark, well-tailored suit with a red necktie and black gloves; however, given the nature of his work, 47 has been known to garb himself in everything from a mendicant's robes to Arbites carapace based on the needs of his mission. Evidence on 47's background is extremely sparse, with much of it apparently destroyed by 47 himself. What little evidence there is suggests that 47 was a vat-grown clone created by the disgraced Magos Genetor Oort-Meyer, who was found dead during an Arbites raid on his chirurgery on Scintilla in late 999.M41. The bodies of ten other men with physical features identical to 47's were also discovered during the raid, further supporting this theory; however, all of Oort-Meyer's documents were destroyed prior to the Arbites' arrival, leaving the ultimate truth of his techniques and 47's origins tantalizingly incomplete. 47 appears to follow no particular ideological or political agenda of his own, and seems content to support the agenda of whoever is paying his contract: his targets have run the gamut from heretics and criminal lords to corrupt Ecclesiarchy priests and incompetent Imperial functionaries, all taken down with the same ruthless efficiency. It is even rumored that certain Inquisitors have made use of his services in the past to remove key targets, though these rumors are of course unconfirmed. Evidence suggests, however, that he has never directly been in service to any of the Great Enemies of mankind, and there is no indication that he has ever personally encountered a xeno or daemon. Profile Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 20 Skills: Awareness +20 (Per), Chem-Use (Int), Ciphers (Interplanetary Contract Agency, Underworld) (Int), Climb +10 (Str), Common Lore (Ecclesiarchy, Imperial Creed, Imperium, Underworld) (Int), Concealment +10 (Ag), Contortionist (Ag), Deceive +20 (Fel), Disguise +20 (Fel), Dodge (Ag), Drive (Ground Vehicle, Hover Vehicle) (Ag), Inquiry +10 (Fel), Interrogation +10 (WP), Intimidate +10 (S), Lip Reading (Per), Literacy (Int), Logic (Int), Medicae (Int), Navigation (Surface) (Int), Pilot (Civilian Craft) (Ag), Scholastic Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Scrutiny +10 (Per), Search +20 (Per), Security +20 (Ag), Shadowing +10 (Ag), Silent Move +10 (Ag), Sleight of Hand (Ag), Speak Language (High Gothic +10, Low Gothic +10) (Int), Survival (Int), Tech-Use (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapon Training (Universal), Crack Shot, Deadeye Shot, Dual Shot, Exotic Weapon Training (Needle Pistol, Needle Rifle), Gun Slinger, Heavy Weapon Training (Launcher, SP), Heightened Senses (all), Hip Shooting, Jaded, Light Sleeper, Lightning Reflexes, Marksman, Melee Weapon Training (Universal), Mighty Shot, Pistol Training (Universal), Quick Draw, Rapid Reaction, Rapid Reload, Resistance (Fear, Poison), Sharp Shooter, Sure Strike, Talented (Deceive, Disguise, Scrutiny, Shadowing), Thrown Weapon Training (Universal), Two Weapon Wielder (Ballistic), Unremarkable. Armor: Best-quality flak vest (Body 4) or Best-quality armored bodyglove (Arms 4, Body 4, Legs 4). Weapons: Best-quality fiber wire garrote* (1d10+5 R; Pen 2; Concealable*, Flexible), two Best-quality customized stub automatics (30m; S/3/-; 1d10+3 I; Pen 0; Clip 9; Rld Half) with red dot laser sights and silencers, Best-quality customized autostubber (45m; S/3/10; 1d10+3 I; Pen 0; Clip 30; Rld Half) with red dot laser sight and silencer, Best-quality customized collapsible sniper rifle (200m; S/-/-; 1d10+4 I; Pen 0; Clip 6; Rld Half; Accurate, Concealable*) with omni-scope and silencer, two Best-quality auspex-invisible frag mines (12m; S/-/-; 2d10 X; Pen 0; Blast(4), Concealable*) with remote detonator. * Full rules for the garrote can be found in The Radical's Handbook, chapter IV. * Concealable: Anyone attempting to find a concealed weapon with the Concealable Quality suffers a -20 penalty to any related Skill Test (e.g., Awareness, Search). Gear: Custom-tailored suit (Good-quality clothing), 3 reloads for all weapons (may be dum-dum or manstopper rounds as appropriate to mission), 2 doses of poison (Toxin: Speed Instant, Strength -30, Effect Lethal) with injector, 2 doses of anesthetic (Toxin: Speed Instant, Strength -30, Effect Sedative) with injector, 2 doses of Stimm with injector, dataslate, aquila pendant, 3d10x10 Thrones. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. Story Hooks * Friends and associates of the Acolytes or Explorers begin dying in mysterious ways, and the characters' investigations reveal that the same pale, bald man was seen near each person shortly before their death. Will the characters be able to find this man and bring him to combat, and will they be able to defeat him? And if they do, what happens when a different man wearing the same face begins hunting them directly? * A suspected heretic under investigation by the Acolytes dies suddenly, the victim of a perfectly-executed professional assassination. When the Acolytes investigate further, they discover that a number of the man's personal documents -- documents that could name other members of his cabal -- were taken from his home at the time of his murder. The Acolytes must determine who had their suspect killed, and what became of his personal effects... and if the person who ordered the hit doesn't want to be found, the Acolytes may find themselves running afoul of that same, consummate killer....